Despite Appearances
by chocomintswirl
Summary: [COMPLETE] Part one of my Harry Potter Arc, which still has yet to be finished.


Note to disclaimers: I don't and never ever will own Harry Potter, cause if I did, the couples would be different. In any case, I don't so please DO NOT sure me cause I have nothing to give. This is NOT for profit but for mere entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the fic!  
  
A/N: People, hear ye! I'm new to writing Harry Potter fanfiction so if it isn't that good, sorry, but I am trying! Anyway, please R&R and I hope you like it!  
  
Despite Appearances  
  
It was a night like any other. The moon was perched high in the sapphire sky, illuminating everything and anything that was not sheltered from its pale moonbeams. Its silver light rained over the trees, the grass, and one lone figure standing outside underneath a particularly large oak tree by the lake. He went there after school, after dark when no one was around; sometimes he went to watch the moon, sometimes to clear his head and even sometimes to wait. But what he waited for was something unknown-even to him. He was not the most popular male in school as his friend was, but it went without saying that he was somewhat dashing and well known. While his best friend was boyfriend to his best girl friend, he was left alone to ponder what his last year would be like. He didn't want to be alone; no one did in his or her last year of school. People were supposed to share their last years with various people, whether those persons were friends or some significant other. Whatever the case was in his predicament, he decided he would try to make his last year as eventful as he could. This was all considering the dilemma he currently faced. He couldn't let it get too out of hand and let his blatant jealousy be seen by those he was closest to, especially his best friends.  
  
Nevertheless he was there, standing resolutely against the tree in the midnight air, his large, almond-shaped cinnamon eyes staring off into the vastness of the exquisite view before him. He wondered almost how he missed everything. He knew his friends had fancied each other, but he'd never actually thought deeply into the matter. Hell, it rarely crossed his mind that a year after his crush on her had waned that his best friend would admit his love for her. And it made him sad at times to know that had he said he'd loved her, and that he couldn't love her; not the way his best friend did. She was far too precious to lead among the wrong path. And in speaking of wrong paths, he thought his sister had taken a questionable one. He wasn't too sure why she chose to become girlfriend to a certain Draco Malfoy; but he was positively sure he wouldn't know why either and that she would never tell him. In fact, she hadn't TOLD him that they were dating; but he was no fool and had it figured out by his own sources. In a way, he suddenly felt very lonely, but not exactly the desperate type of lonely. To him, it was more of a wondering loneliness, as though he was waiting for someone, for something to leap out and claim him. Yet, he did not think much of it; he only felt it.  
  
"Do you come here often?" a voice asked from the shadows.  
  
He jumped visibly, his body stiffening under his faded ebony robes. "No," he replied plainly.  
  
"I disagree with that statement. I see you here all the time," the person answered calmly from the darkness, body hidden perfectly away from the harassment of the pale moon. "I watch you occasionally. You can't hide your sadness too much longer; I can tell."  
  
He felt his cheeks redden, slightly, at the statement made by the stranger. "Well, I don't usually talk to people I don't know." he responded defiantly as he turned his back to the person. "If you're so clever, why don't you come out?"  
  
He heard the soft rustling of leaves behind him. He knew the person was coming out of his or her hiding place; but being as proud as he was, he refused to turn around right away. The person spoke softly, voice betraying its earlier inquiry of his lingering out in the cold. "Is it because you feel left out, like no one really understands or knows the real you? I know how that feels, if that is your case."  
  
He spun around, now venturing to see who had such a problem as he. "Lavender Brown? What on earth are you doing out here?"  
  
"Like I said, I've been watching you come down here for ages." She tilted her head to the side as she leaned against the oak tree beside him. "You aren't angry, are you?"  
  
"Why would I be angry? I do admit, I'm a little surprised though," he said with a raised eyebrow. He resumed his position next to her, head returned to stare at the lake's surface. "Since when do you have such problems?"  
  
Lavender released a low sigh, her blonde hair cascading over her face as she allowed her head to rest against her chest. "Have you ever taken me seriously?" At his flustered look, Lavender only smiled weakly. "Tell me the truth, I won't be offended."  
  
"No, not really. I always thought," he paused momentarily but continued steadily when she gazed at him. " I always thought you were just a dumb blonde. I never.gave you a chance, I guess. I'm.very sorry."  
  
"It's ok. That is what most people think of me." Lavender reached her fingers backward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she stared him in the eyes, pale hands straying to his face. "I don't curse you for thinking such a thing. After all," she chuckled bitterly as she looked down again. "I haven't ever given anyone a reason to think I was actually anything BUT a dumb blonde. I know what an airhead I've been. No one has ever taken me seriously and neither do my own parents or my best friend."  
  
He suddenly felt extremely guilty as he reached out and embraced her trembling form. "I'm sorry.we're the ones who have been bloody gits, like Malfoy even."  
  
"Never compare yourself to him!" She gasped as she hugged him back. They stayed in each other's embrace until Lavender suddenly tensed, only slightly. She broke away. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He nodded to her as she turned to leave. "Goodnight Ron."  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
"Blimey, where've you been all night?" Seamus Finnigan asked of his carrot haired friend.  
  
"I was thinking," Ron replied in a tired voice. "Why?"  
  
"Harry has been looking for you all night!" Seamus started to close his four-poster curtains. "Aye, he wasn't to glad you went on an adventure without him."  
  
"Well, isn't that too bad," Ron muttered as his sunk further under his sheets. "If he comes around again, tell him I'm sleeping."  
  
"I doubt that'll happen. He said he was goin' to find Hermione." Seamus answered.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
Lavender closed her eyes as she threw petal after petal into the murky water below her feet. Cool breezes blew by every now and then, caressing her face with the faintest hint of gentleness she could recognize. The air smelled crisp, like pine and jasmine, and surprisingly Lavender smelled a hint of saltwater musk. She couldn't help but smile when she felt a familiar presence grace her as someone all too memorable sat down beside her. She threw the last petal into the water and watched it float away upon the dark, inky black surface of the lake, waiting for the octopus to steal it away. Lavender briefly wondered what it would feel like to be that flower petal, floating along the surface of a beautiful, cool lake and never worrying about anything minus the octopus below. She released a heartfelt chuckle when Ron shook her arm lightly. "Hello," she greeted softly as she dropped the green stem in his hand. "I was curious as to when you'd arrive. But I can see you were." she eyed his robes laughingly. "Choked up with Malfoy, correct?"  
  
Ron grinned. "How did you know?"  
  
"He's the only Slytherin who REALLY gets you choked up, especially with him and Ginny being together." Lavender gazed towards the plum tree leaves above them, wishing a plum would fall. "Hm.I'm so hungry right now." She lay back on the lush greenery of Hogwart's school grounds, relishing in the softness beneath her back. She had disposed of her robes long ago, using them to make a comfortable pillow beneath her head as Ron pushed her over to utilize it as well. "This is quite a nice day." Ron nodded. "It's so peaceful."  
  
To most people, the scene appeared as though the two friends were a couple enjoying the afternoon breeze beside each other as most couples did. But they were only friends, friends sharing a similar predicament before their impending graduation. The air was tranquil around them and Lavender could feel her heart swell slightly at the peace that enveloped them, just she and Ron. Suddenly, she rolled over to face him, her sun-kissed cornflower hair spilling over her shoulders as she did so. "Say Ron, I have a question."  
  
He sighed, his closed eyes opening to look at her. "Yes Lavender?"  
  
"I know it's late to ask this, but it's tomorrow.and I was wondering.would you go with me to the Yule Ball.whatever way you like?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"Of course, Lav," Ron placed his hand over hers. "I promise."  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
Decorations of a winter wonderland were hung everywhere; fake snow fell from the Great Hall ceiling but never actually touched the ground or anyone on the floor below, for that matter. There were Christmas trees spread randomly about the floor, leaving only the right amount of space for couples or people in general to dance on. Tables with forest green clothes were setup around the spacious area. Each had bowls of pumpkin juice and snacks littered on the surface. The stage in the front of the hall held the band, which seemed to always be the Weird Sisters, who were setting up their equipment. When Lavender entered, she threw them a strange look and proceeded to sit with her friends. She chanced a glance at the most famous couple in their school: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They are so in love with each other, Lavender thought. It was the kind of rare love not many people experience at such a young age. She herself admitted that they looked excellent together, as though they just fit in some unexplainable way.  
  
She looked at what she wore and what Hermione wore. The Head girl was dressed in a dashing dress of the finest burgundy wine color with red lace. The dress was a long evening gown type, more of a renaissance outfit, Lavender noted, as she allowed her gaze to drift down to the velvety surface of the dress. Hermione wore her hair, which was still frizzy, in a small bun with strands falling loosely over her tanned shoulders. The dim lighting only accented her soft brown hair more. It appeared to be sleeker and shinier, too. Lavender was proud that Hermione had never tried to straighten it or change it like other girls did. Simple but dangly earrings of silver hung from her ears while a plain platinum chain adorned with a Lion's head lay against her upper chest. Lastly, simple burgundy heels covered her feet. She looked beautiful, elegant, and classy; she looked perfect. And people never thought Hermione was pretty, Lavender laughed, she showed them! She chuckled as a waltz began to play and Harry took Hermione's hand before he lead her to the dance floor. It was typical for the first dance to belong to the Head boy and Head girl.  
  
Sometime later, she found herself chatting away with the Head girl as Harry waited by the door for someone, though neither young woman was sure who it was. "Whoa, it's hot in here!" Hermione fanned herself with her straw- knitted fan. "So, Lavender, who is your date?"  
  
Lavender blushed. "My.date?"  
  
"Yes, who brought you?" Hermione pressed on, though her flushed cheeks told a different story.  
  
She blushed even more brightly. "Um.Ron."  
  
Hermione dropped her fan. "What? Ronald Weasley asked you?"  
  
"Actually.I.asked him.but as you can see," Lavender gestured about the crowded hall. "He hasn't arrived."  
  
"Then that must be who Harry is waiting for. Say, he's awfully late and well, need I explain the consequences?" Lavender winced. Hermione disregarded Lavender's embarrassment knowing full and well that her friend did not want the attention. "Well, then, I'll go get us some punch."  
  
As soon as Hermione had left, Lavender sighed and let her chin rest on her outstretched arm as she glanced about the dance floor for any sign of Ron. She was beginning to drift off when she heard Dumbledore speak through a microphone. "This will be the last dance of the evening. If anyone wishes to dance, please return to the floor for the last song."  
  
Lavender felt her heart drop slightly when she saw Harry and Hermione, who had been dancing for nearly three hours straight, resume their rightful dancing positions on the glossed wood floor. "I can't believe he'd do this.I thought.we were friends." She turned away, hiding her tears from view as they slid slowly and torturously down her pale cheeks. She suddenly felt very melancholy and plain; she glanced at her attire. Clad in a simple royal purple gown of silk, Lavender thought she looked very common and boring. Compared to Hermione, she thought she looked particularly dirty and underdressed. She clicked her black heels together, the satin scuffing as she rubbed them together in agitation. Her long, ivory blonde hair was clipped back by two small flower pins. They glistened, a luscious dark purple under the sparkling lights; but Lavender did not feel attractive. She clasped her choker between her milky fingers, squeezing it simultaneously as she heard the song begin, ever so slowly. She allowed a heavy, regretful sigh as she began to stand, tears now dried as she started to walk away.  
  
"May I have this dance?" A voice asked from behind.  
  
Before she could respond, she was swept up into a pair of arms, familiar arms. Immediately she swung her arms around him, dancing as the music played in the background. "I thought you'd never come.I thought you'd forgotten your promise. What happened?"  
  
He realized she wasn't angry. "I was caught up by Snape.I'm sorry."  
  
Lavender felt oddly comfortable as they swayed to the soft music. She'd become so comfortable she eventually let her head rest on his shoulder, her cheek meeting with the smooth black velvet of his ensemble. Tenatively, she raised her eyes to meet his, then, she felt her breath almost stop. When their gazes locked, she felt so many emotions overcome her, like a dam breaking and letting the water overflow and flood her senses. All she could think to do was speak, though perhaps inarticulately. "Say.does this feel.strangely.right to you?"  
  
He nodded carefully as though he was thinking. "This does.as though we were supposed to.be here at the same time."  
  
Lavender smiled. "Maybe both of us will make it through the year, won't we?"  
  
"Maybe, but if not." He trailed as he pulled away, his hands still on hers as the music stopped. "We'll always have each other."  
  
"Friends forever."  
  
^FINI^  
  
(Ok, so I thought it was short and sweet. Of course there WILL be a sequel so don't worry if I left you hanging. Anyway, please let me know what you're thinking but no flames cause like I said: it's just rude! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! Thank you!) 


End file.
